


Having Fun

by starsandsupernovae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/pseuds/starsandsupernovae
Summary: Nico and Will go skating together in Will's attempt to get Nico to have fun. Just pure solangelo fluff and fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need feedback! Leave a comment and tell me if I did well or not and if not then why not?

“No.” Nico di Angelo stared resolutely at his boyfriend Will Solace. “I am not going ice skating with you, or with anyone. I don’t do ice-skating. Ever.”  
“Come on you’ll like it.” Will smiled up at him from the bed he was lying on in the empty Apollo cabin. “It’ll be fun.”  
Nico stared at him unimpressed.  
“Fun?”  
“Yes, death boy. Fun. People like to have it occasionally. Now we’re together-” He shot another heart melting smile at Nico. “I think we should have some too.”  
“Well aren’t you a little ray of sunshine today? But you’re forgetting one thing.”  
“What’s that”  
“Ice skating is not fun.” But Nico was giving in and they both knew it. “How would we even get there? Chiron won’t let us past the boundaries. Unless you want me to shadowtravel.”  
The smile drained from Will’s face. “Don’t even think about it. You are not shadowtraveling for another week at least. Doctor’s orders.”  
Nico flopped down on the bed next to Will. He loved the guy, but he knew he had a habit of coming up with plans without a lot of actual...planning. And he was feeling a bit tired from training that morning which he would never admit it to Will who would probably send him to bed for the forseeaable future. Although of course if Will followed him there…. He dragged himself back to the present where his boyfriend was talking.  
“I got the Stolls to cover for us. Chiron won’t know we’re gone.” Will jumped up from his bed. “It’s a perfect plan.”  
“Do I even want to know what they’re going to do?”  
“Not even a little.” Will held out a hand to pull him up. “Come on, deathboy.”  
“All right, sunshine.” He let Will pull him up reluctantly. “You win. We’ll go skating. But I’m just warning you. I’ll hate it.”  
“That’s what you said about the buttered popcorn.”  
“I did not like the buttered popcorn!”  
“You finished the entire bag.”  
“I didn’t want it to go to waste!”  
“Uh huh.” Will looked unconvinced. “Anyway Travis and Connor are going to create the diversion any minute now so time to go.

“I’ve changed my mind. I do not want to lose my life on a frozen disk of water with blades on my feet.”  
They were at the rink and Nico was feeling a lot less confident in his ability to not fall flat on his face and embarrass himself in front of everyone there. “I do not want to come up against my father and tell him i died on an ice skating rink in front of a bunch of mortals.”  
Will chuckled as he tied his skates on.  
“Your dad would just send you right back to the land of the living. Get on your skates and come on.“  
Nico groaned but pulled on the skates Will had rented. Their whiteness contrasted with his otherwise completely black outfit. He yanked the laces and tied them before unsteadily following Will to the rink. He stepped on to the ice and immediately fell against the wall. He observed all the other mortals around him, and the movement of their feet as they skated around the circle. He tried a couple of steps himself and this time managed to remain somewhat steady. He remembered going ice skating before nearly a century ago on a frozen lake and was swiftly relearning. Nico then turned to see how Will was managing and laughed. Will had barely moved from the entryway and was clinging to the wall. He glided over to his boyfriend.  
“You’ve never been skating in your life, have you?”  
“No.” Will gave him a sheepish smile. “But you clearly have.”  
“A few times. Several decades ago. So are you having fun yet?”  
Will made a face in answer although in truth, watching nico skate and laugh was all the fun he needed. It was still rare to get so much as a smile from the son of Hades in camp with all the other demigods and seeing Nico happy was better than ice skating could be even if he could do it well. He urged Nico to go ahead and leave him by the wall but Nico not refused silently, remaining by Wills side. He looked at Will for a minute before tentatively reaching out a hand to him. Will took it and they pushed off from the wall together.

An hour and 5 falls later the pair exited the ice. Will noticed that even Nico had a tinge of red in his cheeks, color that hardly ever appeared in his pale face.  
“So was I right? Did you have fun?”  
Nico gave a shrug. “It was ok. Not terrible.”  
“Uh huh. Let’s go back to camp. I think i’ve still got some buttered popcorn left.”


End file.
